


My Consolation

by solieetlunami



Series: Tales of Rian and Deet [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gelflings In Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solieetlunami/pseuds/solieetlunami
Summary: Both Rian and Deet long for each other's company when they find themselves troubled in their sleep, vulnerable confessions and new experiences ensue..





	My Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!  
I'm back with another one-shot, and other ones are still in the making! I've been planning lots of fun stuff for in the future, but I won't tell you guys until I know it for sure and if I can manage my timetable. For now, I hope you'll enjoy this piece of writing I made out of love for all of you and this beautiful universe 😌 Leave some kudos and let me know if you like it!

A distant yell, Rian whipped around his head in an instant. He knew whose voice it belonged to, but where was she? He stood there all over again, at Stone-in-the-Wood, only this time on his own. " Deet? " He tried, his voice was wavering of fear, fear of being alone, fear of where Deet was, and why she screamed. An unsettling feeling took place in his chest as he heard her voice again; This time closer.

" Where are you Rian?" A hand on his shoulder, it was cold, and her usual green tone was filled with purple and pink veins. He turned around to see Deet, but not the Deet he was so used to seeing, she was infected by the Darkening all over again. No, it could not be! " We're dreaming. " He croaked, not wanting to believe this is real.

He shook his head wildly, and closed his eyes. Deet was safe in her room a couple of doors away, this was a dream, more likely a nightmare. He's been having them for a while now, and all of them involved the gentle Grottan.

He woke up with the familiar ache in his chest and heart, a cold sweat running down his back as he realised he awakened with yet another frightening dream. His eyes locked with the empty space besides him. Rian remembered the nights where he looked after Deet, nights of fear, but also of comfort. Her warmth next to him, hands entertwined, big eyes looking up at him with a question; “ Will you stay with me? “ 

And ofcourse he did, he wanted nothing else to stay there with her in the sweet embrace of eachother’s warmth. While they convinced themselves it was for her wellness, they knew different. It was for both their healing, the comfort of their arms around eachother, and the feeling of eachother’s touch, which they both longed for. 

Rian sighed, running a hand through his hair, it was the 5th night in a row he woke up in such state. Probably even more, it was only the 5th time since he's been counting. He's been having them for weeks, each time different, but Deet remained a constant subject occurring in his troubling dreams he noted with a heavy heart. And each time he woke to the painful space next to him, feeling like something, or rather, someone, was missing.

He stared at the black wall in the cramped room, waiting for the ache to disappear, trying to shift his thoughts to something else than his dreams.

A few doors further, Deet clutched her blankets tightly, thrashing about. Turning from side to side, she tried hard to fall asleep. But it seemed to be a very hard task as she had been trying for at least a few hours already..

Thoughts of a certain gelfling wormed into the back of her mind. She did that a lot, she thought with a light flush. Her mind took her back to times where she laid in his arms as he lightly caressed her wings with his fingertips in a utmost caring manner, while she had her thumbs hooked into the fabric of his shirt, bundled up and deep asleep against his soft and comforting form, all worries long forgotten.

Deet confessed she longed to be in a similar position now, being in eachother's arms, eyes locked, and the soft caress of curious fingers. Her cheeks and ears felt warm at that thought.

But they could. Right now.

Deet could stand up and walk to Rian's room at this instant. The same warmth on her ears and cheeks now spread throughout her belly, a tingling feeling, a rush of slight tension and eagerness. 

She set up her mind and threw her legs off the bed, standing up in the process. Cautiously, she peeked out the door to see if everyone was inside their chosen rooms. There was nobody in sight, so she could continue her journey to Rian's room in peace.

With slow and silent steps, she made her way to the Stonewood she adored, heart thumping and hands slightly shaking. She was nervous. But why? Would he even want to see her, would she disturb him? Doubt settled in her stomach when she stood for his door, her hand on the handle.

At the same moment, she saw the handle move itself and the door opening. Before she could even process the thought she saw Rian, standing before her with a dumbfounded sleepy look, he must've just woken up. " Deet.. " He looked at her with now widened eyes. 

Oh, she was caught.

" Oh, Rian! Hello, have you slept well? " She babbled over her embarrassment as if it was the most normal conversation you'd have in the middle of the night standing before someone's room, cheeks red and smile hesitant. Rian sighed and scratched his neck, " I- .. No, not really. " At that moment she wondered, was he planning on doing the same thing as her? The thought made her excited and thrilled.

She looked at the Gelfling before her, slumped and tired. Thanks to being a Grottan and all that came with it, she could see every little thing where other eyes could only see darkness. However, she was not pleased with the sight of dark circles around Rian’s lidded eyes, along with a pair of heavy bags right under them. 

Deet has noticed by now how he really played off his own health as an unimportant matter, always putting everyone else above him. She could not blame him really, since she recognized such behaviour as she did it herself. 

But with Rian it was different. She _wanted_ him to feel healthy, she wanted him to feel good. Rested, happy and relaxed, she wanted to help him feel that way. And maybe she could help herself and her restlessness along the way. 

So with slight caution and timidity, she proceeded. “ Rian.. I.. “ Rian’s eyebrows raised and waited for her to continue. 

“ I was wondering, will you sleep with me? “ 

There, it was all out.

Rian’s eyes doubled enormously, it was almost comical. His mouth fell open- Before realising how he must’ve looked he closed it. After one moment of thinking he immediately realised the mistake he has made in his head. At that, he blushed madly. 

“ I- Sorry Deet, but do come in, at this rate we are going to wake up everyone. “ He hushed her inside his room, thinking to be clever with not making eyecontact, even though Deet could see his pained expression and the colours on his cheeks and ears indifferently. 

She heard the door close, Rian's footsteps quietly behind her before standing still, unsure of what to do. Her ears picked up the sound of his mouth opening and closing, wanting to speak but not knowing how. This went on for around a minute before he finally started to speak, " I've been having nightmares. " He finally said rather bluntly. She gasped and turned around to see his face, which was staring at the ground, as if he was ashamed. " I can't.. Sleep, I- It's always about you Deet, and it scares me.. "

She was surprised to hear all these words stumble out of his mouth, shaking but honest, he had been dealing with these dreams for a long time, she could gather. " Everytime I wake up I wonder if you're really here, not alone in the forest, or at the Skeksis castle. " He panted, his eyes starting to water. Her heart slumped at the sight and she quickly stepped forward to put her arms around him. " Rian, I'm safe. Thanks to you and all the others, but I have to be honest.. " She put him at arm's length to be able to look into his eyes. " I'm restless.. Do you remember when you took care of me with the Darkening? " He nodded, tears flowing freely out of his eyes by now. " Do you remember us.. Laying with eachother? "

He gave a small smile and nodded, " I do. " " Then do you remember how it felt? " He thought for a second, " It felt.. Good and- " " Safe. " They both said in unison. They looked at eachother, feeling the same feelings, wanting to be close to eachother and experience it again. Slowly, Rian's hands traveled from her shoulders over her bare arms to her hands, leaving tingles and warmth along the way. How could a simple touch as this have such an effect? He took her hands and gently beckoned her backwards to his bed. 

Before she knew it the back of her legs hit the bed, and she let herself fall down. Deet's heart thumped faster at seeing Rian's gaze, which was still on her along with his familair smile that was only reserved for her. He followed her on the bed as she scooted backwards, his form nearly covering hers.

His eyes were flaming with something she wasn't quite familair with when she gently laid down on the soft bed. Her hand touched his shoulder, motioning him to lay down against her with a shy smile even though there was no need, they've done this before, this was no difference, right? 

Rian processed the sight of the beautiful Gelfling in his bed, she came willingly, just when he was about to leave for _her_ room. The panic and fear he felt were long forgotten when he was in the company of the Grottan he longed for, who was currently peering at him curiously. 

He mimicked her motion and laid down just as she did, immediately she scooted closer, an adorable playfulness and shyness apparent in her look. He welcomed her form against his almost desperately, putting his arms around her with probably the same shyness as she had in her eyes.

There was a comfortable silence between the pair, and even though they did not share any conversation, it was nonetheless any less special. Agile fingers exploring warm soft skin, bodies sensitively against eachother, and eyes connecting and communicating, where words could never reach. 

Rian swore he could never get used to feeling like this, being so close to her, to her earthy scent, to the pools of brown in her eyes, to feel the tingles of her pale hair against his face, to count the lashes on her eyes, to completely adore her and be within reach and having the opportunity to touch and look at her.

Only now he realized that this was the closest her face had ever been, and it left him longing for something he had been thinking about for probably more than he should. Testing the waters, Rians hands moved from their previous position to rest one on her waist, where the other cautiously traced the soft corners of her jawline. Her breath hitched at the sudden change of atmosphere, and the new touch on her skin.

However, it was not unwelcome, not at all honesty.

They were no strangers to touching, it would've been weird if they never had any physical contact. A gentle hand on a shoulder, an arm around the other, a soft embrace. But all of that didn't compare to being like this, and the meaning behind this very gesture. 

Deet’s own hands moved up to cover his, soft and warm, her thumbs gently caressing the skin there in a loving manner. He was left with many questions; Should he take the next step? Would she want to? All-in all, he was uncertain about how to follow through. He desperately wanted to, but he was uncertain about how she looked at it.

Kissing those lips that were mere inches from his face was something he had often fantasized about. And day by day, he felt as if his feelings got stronger for her, even more after the battle with the Skeksis and her own battle with the Darkening. 

Distracted and distraught by his own thoughts, he blurted “ Deet, may I kiss you? “ 

His own eyes bulged out nearly comically, whereas Deer wore an equally as shocked expression on her face at the question. 

Silence. A very painful silence. He managed to surprise himself with yet again another successful chance of ruining something important to him. 

Just when he was about to try and clear up the mess he has created, Deet opened her mouth; “ Not if I do it first. “

And before he could process the words that stumbled out from between her lips, the same lips captured his own in a kiss that fired up every vein in his body. 

He made a sound of surprise, eyes widened and frozen in quick shock as if he didn’t believe this was really happening. But as fast as it was there, the faster it was gone when he felt himself get intoxicated with the feel of Deet, his gentle Deet’s lips, against his. 

Her lips were as soft as he always had imagined they would be. Slowly and gentle, Rian began to move his lips against hers in tender motions, inexperienced and a bit sloppy, Deet followed. 

Her heartbeat raced as fast as his, she felt. And her hands were shaking, head swimming. 

All the conversations she had with her father’s hadn’t prepared her for this, it didn’t compare to experiencing it herself. It felt as if she was melting, and Rian was her downfall and her saviour at the same time. 

Soon enough, she felt Rian’s tongue probing at her lips, opening them, Rian lead her through, touching her tongue with his own. Tingles went all the way through her stomach and she welcomed yet another sensation that made her feel all warm and giddy. 

Rian’s hands traveled everywhere almost desperately, minus below her waist and her front, just and respectful as he was. 

The movements of their lips were slow and delicate, allowing her to learn and experience. And the longer she felt him, all of him, against her, the closer she wanted him to be. 

But all too soon they broke their fervent embrace, in desperate need of air. After parting with a remarkable _smack_, the both of them breathed in newfound air after what seemed forever. 

Deet steadily tried to regain her breath, her heart still thumping as heavily as it did before. Her eyes went over her lover's - he was wasn’t he? – face in a soft manner. Rian found her dark eyes gazing over his already when he opened them. The Grottan’s eyes were narrowed in something he could only describe as contempt and love, her lips plumper as the result of what just transpired between them, and a dark color marring her cheeks and ears. He was completely enamoured.

“ I could look at you for forever.. “ He murmured, his hands tracing against her back in a lazy manner. Deet blush went even deeper and his heart skipped at the touch of her innocence, it was something he absolutely adored about her. 

“ Forever is an awful lot of time, silly. “ She replied with a small kiss on his chin, her lips in that familiar smile. Rian copied her motions and placed his lips on the crown of her head, breathing in the scent that was undeniably Deet. “ Not when I’m with you. “ 

Completely unaware, Deet held back a yawn. The events which took place just a few minutes ago were nothing but energizing and making her hormones play up more then ever, but she could not deny how tired she was. 

Rian made note of the tired shape of the girl in his arms and kissed her forehead. “ You need sleep, I do too. “ He mumbled against her skin. Deet nodded in agreement, reaching up to give him one last kiss on his lips that left him smiling wider than ever. 

“ Good night Deet. “

“ Good night Rian. “

And so the two fell asleep, safe and sound in eachother’s arms, just as they both wanted.


End file.
